


L'Homme Mystere

by iknewyoudunderstand (tylermblue)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom!Aaron, M/M, Trans Character, Trans!Spencer, men wearing panties, sex with a strap-on, top!spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylermblue/pseuds/iknewyoudunderstand
Summary: Even if he’d been waiting for this in a state of barely contained arousal since early this morning, when Aaron had bumped shoulders with him at the coffee pot in the breakroom and whispered in his ear about how he had a surprise for him later that night... well.Spencer wasn’t that kind of guy.





	L'Homme Mystere

**Author's Note:**

> at the moment i'm not super confident about this fic, but i'm getting tired of looking through it so...
> 
> if, theoretically, you want to beta for me... hmu...

“Never mind,” said Aaron from behind the closed bathroom door. “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t think I want to do this.”   
  
Spencer was splayed out on their bed, hand up his shirt and absently stroking his fingers up and down his lightly haired stomach, staring up at the ceiling. The tent in his shorts was blatant, and anyone who could pass by the doorway would be able to guess with unsurprising accuracy what he was waiting for, what he was excited in preparation for.   
  
But at Aaron’s declaration, his fingers stilled. “Okay,” he said slowly. “That’s alright.” And, well, it was.   
  
Even if he’d been waiting for this in a state of barely contained arousal since early this morning, when Aaron had bumped shoulders with him at the coffee pot in the breakroom and whispered in his ear about how he had a  _ surprise _ for him later that night—well, Spencer wasn’t that kind of guy. If Aaron didn’t feel comfortable with whatever he had planned, then Spencer didn’t  _ want _ to incorporate it. He adored Aaron, and he would never make him do anything he wasn’t sure about, especially in the bedroom.   
  
His curiosity was piqued, though.   
  
“I just...” A loud, frustrated sigh was almost-not-quite muffled by the door. Spencer could imagine exactly what he was doing: tugging fingers through his dark hair in a motion that was more borne of insecurity than anything near anger—it was very rare to see at the office, but Spencer had learned very quickly that the Aaron Hotchner he knew at home and the Aaron Hotchner who was his boss were almost two entirely different people. “I look stupid.”   
  
Spencer’s eyebrows rose of their own accord, and he finally turned his head to peer at the door. “You’re  _ wearing _ something?” he asked. That wasn’t at all what he had assumed when Aaron said  _ surprise _ ; he’d been thinking more along the lines of a plug, not a costume.   
  
“I’m taking it off,” Aaron said, his voice firm. Spencer sighed and settled back on the bed. Thoughts of what it could be, what Aaron was possibly wearing that could make him so upset by his appearance—Aaron was a very confident man, even with what he considered to be his imperfections—raced through his head at dizzying speeds. He almost didn’t hear Aaron when he spoke again. “Can you hand me a pair of sweatpants?”   
  
Spencer clambered off the bed and grabbed the grey sweats Aaron had left at the foot of it. “You know, I’m not going to pressure you,” he said as he walked over to the still closed bathroom door. “But I think maybe you need a second opinion on whatever this is. I’d be happy to provide one.”   
  
Aaron opened the door a crack and stuck his head through, giving him a glare to end all glares. Spencer grinned back—by now he was used to this reaction to his jokes, and the scowl didn’t faze him at all. “I can’t promise to be impartial, as I have some biases, but I could do my best.”   
  
He grabbed the sweatpants from him and shut the door, and Spencer could hear him grumbling about scientists and cheeky assholes. Satisfied, he went back over to the bed and sat on the edge, adjusting himself when he settled into a position that pulled too harshly at his skin. He wondered privately if he should take it off, in case Aaron’s new decision in regards to this whole event nulled this element too, but Spencer didn’t have time in between deciding that yeah, he should take it off, and Aaron coming out of the bathroom, to do anything about it.   
  
Aaron was topless, with his sweatpants hung low on his hips, and all at once Spencer felt infatuation, envy, and lust flare up inside him and then settle low in his stomach. He was always still awed by how handsome his lover was, no matter what state of undress he saw him in. Aaron eyed him nervously, and Spencer realized he was staring—probably leering.   
  
“It’s okay,” Spencer said softly, guessing that there was an apology on the tip of his tongue. “I really don’t mind, Aaron. I just want you to be comfortable.”   
  
The edge in Aaron’s frame suddenly disappeared, and he padded over on bare feet to capture Spencer’s lips in a kiss. Immediately, Spencer’s hands found his shoulders, and he maneuvered them so he was lying back on the bed, and Aaron was half kneeling, half covering his body with a warm weight. Spencer let out a moan as Aaron broke the kiss, only to press lingering, open-mouthed kisses to his jaw and then the column of his neck.   
  
“Do you want me to..?” Spencer asked, knowing Aaron could feel his hard-on pushing against his thigh. Aaron wordlessly murmured a negative and moved down to his collarbone, tugging his shirt down with one finger to suck a bruise into his skin. Spencer hissed and writhed, his hands leaving Aaron’s sides so he could pull off his shirt.   
  
Aaron’s fingers immediately found his scars, like they always did, and he smoothed his fingertips over them in such a reverent fashion that it had Spencer squirming.   
  
“I love these,” Aaron whispered. “You know I do.”   
  
“I still think it’s a bit ridiculous,” Spencer said.   
  
“It’s a part of you. It’s a big part of you.”   
  
“Hm,” Spencer murmured, trying to ignore the way his face was suddenly lighting up red. “There are other, bigger parts of me that I think you’d be interested in.”   
  
Aaron laughed even as he ran his hands down to the edge of Spencer’s shorts. “I think you know me too well,” he said lightly, dipping his fingers down past the elastic waistband. “May I?”   
  
“Oh,  _ please _ .”   
  
Aaron moved back some so he could tug Spencer’s shorts down with ease. Attempting to be helpful, Spencer lifted his hips up off the bed, and he watched Aaron’s face as his cock bounced back from the restraint of the fabric. This was one of the parts Spencer liked best when it came to topping Aaron; the look of desire and want that were etched so plainly onto his face made Spencer’s entire body feel like it was lit up like a bonfire. Aaron met his gaze, and the familiar dark gaze was more like a bottomless pit than anything else.   
  
Spencer was so fucking wet.   
  
Without even looking away, Aaron brought his hand up to his face and licked his palm before wrapping his hand around Spencer’s cock. “You were definitely right,” he said, his voice so low that it rumbled right through Spencer’s bones. “I am  _ very _ interested.”   
  
Spencer groaned and forced himself to sit up. “Take your pants off, then,” he grumbled, his hands slipping down Aaron’s sides to do it himself. “Don’t know why you put on pants just to...”   
  
He’d meant to finish that sentence, but his brain completely short-circuited. He had been expecting Aaron to not be wearing anything underneath the sweatpants—while it was still hot as hell, it made a fair amount of sense in a situation like this. What he had absolutely  _ not _ been expecting when he tugged Aaron’s pants down were the panties.   
  
They were deep red silk, accented with black lace that was very taut around his thighs. His hard dick was straining against the fabric that was wet on the front from Aaron’s precum.  Spencer could’ve orgasmed right then.   
  
“I figured I would take you up on your offer of a second opinion,” Aaron said, and his voice was soft with embarrassment.  _ Embarrassment _ . “I know, they look stupid—“   
  
“Aaron, if you don’t shut up and let me fuck you  _ right now _ , I’m going to lose my mind.”

He blinked wildly, apparently shocked at Spencer’s use of profanity, and Spencer took the opportunity to switch their positions with a maneuver he distantly remembered Morgan teaching him—but none of that was important now. Spencer kissed him, trying to pour all his affection and arousal into it, and he took advantage of the startled noise Aaron made to press into him farther. He swallowed the groan the other man made and just as Aaron tangled his fingers in Spencer’s hair, he moved down, following a modified version of the same path Aaron had taken earlier; he placed gentle kisses down Aaron’s jawline and followed that up to the point beneath his ear. A nip at the sensitive skin had him gasping, and then a tongue tracing around the shell of his ear made Aaron quake beneath him.

“Why the lingerie?” Spencer asked, his voice involuntarily rough. “What did I do to deserve this? Did I somehow forget my own birthday?”

Aaron laughed, but Spencer interrupted him effortlessly by taking his earlobe in between his teeth. “Had the idea in my head,” he managed through the defilement. “I thought that maybe you’d be… intrigued.”

“A little more than  _ intrigued _ ,” Spencer confessed into his ear before he slipped further down Aaron’s body. He licked and kissed a line over his collarbone—planted a small red mark right in the dip of his clavicle that had Aaron digging his blunt fingernails into his scalp, both trying to fight off the pain and keep him closer—and continued down his chest, between his pectoral muscles. Aaron grumbled like he always did when Spencer moved to his nipples, embarrassed by the effeminacy of the action, and like he always did Spencer gave a sharp pinch that left the older man yelping, and then moaning as he soothed the hurt with his tongue. He crossed to the other, and scraped his teeth across the nub, and then gave it the same treatment.

He stayed in the same spot for a while, up until Aaron started muttering “stop, stop, stop,  _ stopstopstop _ —” and tugging on his shoulders to pull him away, obviously overstimulated. Spencer let him drag him up for a searing kiss that effectively distracted him. It wasn’t until he noticed Aaron stretching his arm out to the side that he actually remembered what he’d set out to do. Able to reach it far easier in his position, he took the lube from the drawer Aaron had been reaching for—Aaron snorted and started mouthing at his stretched-out side, earning him a swat—and uncapped it with a sharp click. Spencer paused.

“I don’t want to take them off,” he said.

“Hm?” Aaron questioned from somewhere near his hip, sucking kisses along the edge of the harness.

“Your  _ accoutrement _ .” Aaron let out a bark of laughter and wheezed out something about “horribly unsexy” lexicons.

“I think I hate you right now,” he said, but he was grinning wide, and Spencer couldn’t fight the warmth that crawled up in his throat when he saw  _ that damn smile _ . He was reminded every day of how much he absolutely loved this man, no matter how trying their job was, no matter how stubborn they both were, no matter what they went through. Aaron had given him a lot, but most of all he’d given him so much  _ joy  _ that he’d never ever expected he could feel.

Plus, he’d never thought sex could be  _ fun _ .

“I’m sure you do,” he finally responded, after Aaron’s face had softened from his silence. “Does that mean you want to stop?”

“I know how to hide a body, Spencer.”

“Noted,” Spencer said, and he set the lube down to Aaron’s side and moved further down his body. “I don’t know how you’d explain it to the team, though.”

“I’d tell them that my smartass boyfriend decided to stop in the middle of—” Spencer licked a stripe along his cock over the panties. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Scratching his blunt nails up Aaron’s thighs to his hips to hold him down, Spencer mouthed at him until there was a significant damp spot on the silk and Aaron’s hands were fisted in the sheets so tightly they might tear. “You’re so  _ beautiful _ , you know,” Spencer said, fingers toying with the lace. “I mean, I know you don’t think so. But God,  _ Aaron… _ ”

“Spencer,  _ please. _ ”

“I think you’ve ruined me for every other person on the planet.” He tucked his fingers into the thin waistband and pulled the underwear down, and licked his lips as Aaron’s cock sprang free. “For example, any theoretical man I would meet in the future would be questioned on his policy regarding wearing  _ panties  _ for me. I’m positive every single one would pale in comparison to you.”

Aaron sat up swiftly and grabbed a pillow, thumping it against Spencer’s head. “For God’s sake, stop  _ talking  _ and  _ fuck me _ ,” he hissed, and when Spencer let him move, he kicked off the panties and shoved the pillow underneath the small of his back. Spencer couldn’t help but laugh, even as he reached for the lube.

He slicked his fingers up generously, and, his other arm bracketing Aaron’s midsection, slid his index into him—only to let out a loud groan as there was almost no resistance. “ _ Aaron _ ,” he whined, lust shooting through him. He pulled his finger back out and pressed two inside, still careful despite the fact that Aaron was already prepared for him.

“Lube in the bathroom,” Aaron muttered, his eyes fluttering shut. “Back up plan in case I backed out.”

“It really  _ is  _ my birthday.”

“ _ Spencer _ !” he snapped, and suddenly their foreheads were pressed together, Aaron glaring straight into his eyes. “If you don’t  _ get inside me  _ in the next five seconds—”

“Yeah,” Spencer gasped out. “Yeah, okay.”

Any inclination to keep fooling around was utterly washed out, and Spencer removed his fingers and transferred the leftover lube to his cock. Carefully, because he wasn’t sure just  _ how  _ prepared Aaron was, he pressed the head to his hole. Aaron grabbed at his shoulders and  _ tugged _ , and then gasped as Spencer entered him.

For what was certainly  _ not _ the first time, Spencer wished he really had a dick, because the only thing that could make this moment in time better—with fingernails digging into his shoulders, with legs wrapping around the backs of his, with Aaron’s eyes rolled back into his head, and his bottom lip sucked into his mouth as he waited out the pain—was to actually  _ feel  _ all of it. But at the same time, all this was enough. Hearing Aaron whispering “ _ c’mon, c’mon _ ,” as he slid in deeper, knowing from his  _ own  _ experiences how Aaron had to be feeling right now… giving his lover this sort of pleasure would always, always be his top priority in this situation. It didn’t matter if he was cis or not.

“Good?” Spencer whispered as he bottomed out. He placed a kiss on Aaron’s scrunched up forehead and felt as it smoothed out.

“Yeah,” he said. “You need to move.”

So move he did. Spencer pulled back ever so slowly, and Aaron made a high noise that probably wasn’t even a conscious decision, and then a groan that came from deep in his chest as he pushed back in. He started up a meticulous rhythm, watching for any sign of discomfort from his lover, cataloging every sound and sigh. When Aaron grabbed at his ass and forced his speed, he couldn’t help but obey.

“You look so perfect like this,” Spencer said, more to himself than anything. “Stretched out beneath me, taking my cock… I can just imagine you fingering yourself open in preparation for this. Is this what you were thinking of, Aaron? Me fucking you like this?”

Aaron groaned and rolled his head against the pillows. “You…  _ fuck…  _ talk too much, Spence,  _ c’mon _ …”

“I should’ve just pulled your panties to the side and had you like that. Seeing that on you, Aaron… God… you have no  _ idea _ what you do to me.” He punctuated his words with a punishing thrust, slamming into him at an angle he knew would catch his prostate. “I’m so  _ wet  _ for you.”

Aaron let out a sharp cry and grabbed at his cock, and only had to pump it once, twice before he was coming across his chest, and Spencer pounded him through it until he was shaking through the aftershocks. Gingerly, taking care to note any wincing or pain, Spencer pulled out and stood up.

“Need anything other than a towel?” he asked him, and Aaron cracked an eye open to look at him.

“Don’t know how you can stand up after that,” he muttered and shut his eyes again. Spencer took that as a no.

“I think you’re just old,” he said from the bathroom and was greeted with Aaron’s middle finger when he came back into the bedroom. He tossed a towel at his head before cleaning himself off. “Plus, I’m kind of still raring to go.”

“Oh, Spence,” Aaron said, and all of a sudden he was up and kissing him with an intensity that made Spencer’s legs weak. “I’m sorry, you should’ve—”

“Missed out on all that by letting you eat me out first?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “Absolutely not. The one wearing the panties gets priority.”

Aaron chuckled, his fingers finding the buckles of the harness with practiced ease. “Then I guess we’ll just have to get you a pair, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "HommeMystere" sells men's lingerie and i used my basic knowledge of the french language to make it a little more palatable. the panties are based on a pair that victoria's secret apparently doesn't sell anymore... use your imagination.


End file.
